Forum:O.o
O.o :What the hell is that? ::Hidden level. Also, best image of WW secret bugs you're likely to see. :::Well, that actually looks pretty plain. Is it maybe a test level like the one in Super Mario Sunshine? As for the bugs, why don't we put that image in the article? To me they look like Burrownits. ::::Hmm, very interesting, nice find.-- Tables: now produced automatically using a program I wrote. :Mmmm, that's interesting. Oni is the japanese name for a demon, isn't it? Because it's in the codename of the big Jellyfloat. Going ahead and posting what I've written down so far about cave info: Miles. 22:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I've found enemy and Pikmin attack strength; for enemies it's {fp24}. I don't know of an easy way to add it to the table, so I'll leave that up to Greenpickle. >_> Anyway, the large majority of enemies have 10 attack; Bulborb Larva have 2, Emperor Bulblax has 5 (?), Shearwigs and normal Wollywogs have 20, and Ravenous Whiskerpillars have 1000 (!!!). Anything with an attack that can't hurt you has an attack of 0, obviously. Based on this, the Captains normally have 50 health. For Pikmin, I don't know which value applies to which color, but three of them are 10, one is 15, and one is 20. It's not hard to guess what applies where. (I realized while typing this that one type is left out (due to Bulbmin), but I'm not sure where that is.) More interestingly is a value of 35 with the comment "# Wave Attac UŒ‚”ÍˆÍ", which I believe may be the strength of Purple's stun damage. It makes sense, from what I've seen playing through the game in the past. - Miles. 03:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure why you think it's fp24, but it makes no sense. Bulborbs, for example, have two different-damage attacks, don't they? And where did you find the Pikmin values? ::I found Pikmin values in \user\Abe\piki\pikiParms.txt. I was looking through and saw this: ::{p004} 4 10.000000 # Â UŒ‚—Í ::{p012} 4 15.000000 # Ô UŒ‚—Í ::{p013} 4 10.000000 # ‰© UŒ‚—Í ::{P003} 4 20.000000 # •@UŒ‚—Í ::{P004} 4 10.000000 # ”’@UŒ‚—Í :: These 1. Are all in a row, 2. Coincide with what I believed their attack stat to be, and 3. (the important one) All have "UŒ‚—Í" as part of their comment. I then looked at the enemy data, and {fp24} had the same comment, and that turned out to be enemies's attack stat, so... :: As for knowing that it's the enemies's attack stat, I personally tested every enemy that has an attack other than 10 or 0, and they all matched up. I'm assuming that attacks that are used to shake off Pikmin don't use the attack stat. Miles. 15:46, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Woah! Miles talked! ::::How can a ravenous whiskerpillar have 1000 attack and an emperor bulblax 5? :::::Because the Rav never attacks, so its attack does not matter ::::::I think that's how they eat Burgeoning Spiderwort berries so quickly when loads of Pikmin take ages to knock them off. Also, Miles tested EB attack in-game, and it is actually half that of most other enemies' attacks. ::::::By the way, we now know what most of the other variables (there are at least 20 for every enemy, many more for some) mean. Lots of stuff like vision radius, territory radius... All the cave stuff is pretty complicated, since every sublevel links to a 'unit', which contains various rooms, which have the spawn points for various things and the models and everything. There are things like the settings for a day's time: it starts at a virtual 7am, ends at 7pm, 24h = 1560s = 26min, and various times are defined corresponding to events, mostly for changes in the lighting, I think. Whoa! That sounds like... ugh! :See, if we could get all of this information in Info Boxes, this Wiki would be even better. GUYS! I was looking at the codenames of the Bulborbs! Look: *:Red Bulborb is "Chappy" *:Orange Bulborb is "BlueChappy" *:Hairy Bulborb is "YellowChappy" *:Spotty Bulbear is "KumaChappy" This makes me think about a lot. First of all, YellowChappy and BlueChappy. YELLOW AND BLUE BULBORBS were planned to be in Pikmin 2 but were replaced! The Beta Bulborbs article says Yellow was Orange and Blue was Hairy, but it's the other way around! :Oh, yeah, we worked that out but never fixed the article, apparently.